Kairosoft Wiki:New game
Main game pages / Sub pages Main Pages For the main page of a game, the format will be as such: }} is ____ type of game + Intro --Game Related Sections-- such as items, residents, monsters, etc Trivia * Other Links *Links that don't really "belong" on the gamenav go here External Links *Google Play *iOS App Store * * Language packs }} Gallery Audio The page will also have a category added on with the same name as the game by GameHeader, to which all sub pages / images should also be added to. Sub Pages Each game is also comprised of many sub sections. When making a page related to a specific game, the page should be called: Page name (Game Name). For legibility reasons, search engine optimization, as well as avoiding conflicts, the full game name will be used. It should then have the game's template added (ex: ). This will automatically add the game's category. When adding a new sub page for a game, the following things should also be done as soon as possible: *Make the sub page for the game (as explained above). The page should be called: Page name (Full Game Name). *Update the appropriate game's navigation template. *If necessary, update (or create) the appropriate disambiguation page. *(optional) Update the game's main page by adding a link to the new page you just added. You will want to add a new section and use the template, preferably with a brief summary. Adding a new game When adding a new game, the following things should also be done as soon as possible: *Make the main page for the game (as explained above) / move Japanese page for the game (and replace infobox with ). All major words in the game should have the first letter capitalized (ex: G'ame '''D'ev 'S'tory). **If a page for untranslated version exists, redirect / rename / delete relevant stuff (and remove any links pointing to it). Add images to page's gallery (and fix their categories). **'''Protect the page from being moved (avoid vandalism). **Make sure to add the proper "External Links". *Create a template for the game (ex: ) for use in article pages related to that game, which will use . *Create the Category page for the game. While it may appear on the category section, the actual category page should be created with a link to main page of the game (possibly through using }}, as well as adding that category to Category:Game categories. *Upload an icon for the game (ex: Category:Game icons) and add to game icon category, as well as the category for the game. *Upload a banner (ex: Category:Banners) and add to banners category, as well as the category for the game. *Create the Manual / Tip / Endgame pages for the game (using the red links on the GameNav for the game), by placing the GameNav template on each page, and then place the / / / (using the "Quick copy/paste" provided) templates on the respective pages. *Update and . *Update . *Update . *Update . *Update , as well as create a discussion for it. **Add to any social media wiki is in charge of and link to discussion thread. New port of existing English game Since Kairosoft releases on multiple platforms, it is important to edit the wiki to reflect when a game is released on a second or more platform. Things to edit: *Update game's page: ** . **Add link to the game's store page under "External Links" on the game's main page. * (mobile has nothing to update). * *Update . *Update as you would when a new game is added. New Japanese Game *Make the main page for the game (in Japanese, not using Romaji). **Add and . **Add all known dates, the Romaji, and possible translation. **Make sure to add the proper "External Links". *Upload an icon for the game (ex: Category:Game icons) and add to game icon category, as well as Category:Untranslated games. *Upload a banner (ex: Category:Banners) and add to banners category, as well as Category:Untranslated games. *Update Untranslated games page with new game. *Update (potentially). *Update , as well as create a discussion for it.